Nachdruck
by North of the North
Summary: Vor zehn Jahren hatten Mathew und Arthur einen eigenen Buchverlag gegründet und waren im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen erfolgreich. Nun ist einer von Ihnen es leid, Ihre Zeit zu verbreiten und darauf zu warten, dass der andere Sie nur sieht. Vampires und Soulmates One-Shot.


**German version of Reprint 06 Aug 18**

 **Title: Nachdruck**

 **Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.**

* * *

Mathew fütterte die Papiere langsam in die Maschine und wartete darauf, dass Sie Ihr erzähltes grünes Licht blinkt.

Als es Signal gab, dass es fertig war, kam das Licht direkt an seine Augen, blinmte ihn und ließ ihn leicht rückwärts stolpern, als er seine hübschen violetten Augen aufschraubte.

Note zu sich selbst; nicht mehr starren auf das LED-Licht im Dunkeln.

Mathew trat wieder auf und Griff zur Maschine, seine goldenen und bernsteinfarbenen locken winkten um sein Gesicht.

Darn Kuma-whatshisface, sein Bär, hatte die letzten seiner Stirnbänder an diesem Morgen gebrochen. Schade, dass er es hasste, als ihm seine fast Schulterlange Haare ins Gesicht fegten. Aber, er brauchte es so, um sich von seinem Zwillingsbruder zu unterscheiden. Identische Brüder und dergleichen.

Alfred, der populärer war, war der Name, der immer wieder in Erinnerung geblieben war, bevor die Leute sich auf ihre verschiedenen Frisuren gefasst hatten. Zurück vor Arthur und er waren Freunde geworden, und Sie hatten es geschafft, nach dem Gymnasium gemeinsam ein eigenes Buch-Making-Geschäft zu gründen.

Das war vor zehn Jahren gewesen.

Es war aber ein bisschen seltsam, dass sein bester Freund gar nicht zu Altern schien. Er schien mit guten und Jugendlichen blicken gesegnet zu sein, auch mit seinen buschigen Augenbrauen. Im Gegensatz zu manchen Leuten dachte Mathew, dass Sie ihm passten.

Mathews Hand schwebte über dem Knopf.

Warte, war das ein Fußtritt, den er gerade hinter sich gehört hatte? So nah?

Nein, das könnte nicht sein. Er hatte nichts anderes gehört. Und außerdem: Wer sonst wäre hier spät in der Nacht. Er war der einzige hier. Oh Gosh, war es ein Räuber?

Er blieb dort, wo er war, seine Hand und ganzer Körper eingefroren. Seine leichte Form schüttelt leicht. Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen und überprüfen.

... Vielleicht war es nichts.

Aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er dem letzten halbherzigen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken vertrauen konnte. Er wusste, dass er nicht so früh hätte kommen sollen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, vor allem, wenn er in den Laden eintrat und sich daran erinnerte, dass die Glühbirne, die diesen speziellen Raum aufleuchtet, am Tag zuvor gebrochen hatte. Aber er konnte nicht schlafen, und neben Arthur war dieser Job sein Leben.

Vielleicht war es Arthur? Manchmal schien es, als sei er nie nach Hause gegangen. Schließlich war Arthur normalerweise hier, als er jeden Morgen um 6:00 Uhr ankam und danach blieb, als er erschöpft um 8:00 nach Hause ging. Arthur hatte das einmal kommentiert, dass er manchmal hier geschlafen habe.

"Mathew? "

Mathew schüttelte sich und schlug am Ende den Knopf nach unten und schickte ihn zum Leben.

Mathew drehte sich um und lächelte erleichtert.

"Oh, Hi, Arthur. Sorry darüber, haha, "Mathew erreichte auf und lief seine Finger durch einige seiner Haare, Bürsten Sie wieder von seinem Gesicht und hinter seinem Ohr. "äh, du hast mich dort irgendwie erschreckt. Was machst du hier so früh? "

Arthur lächelte, und seine Zähne Schienen in dem kleinen Stück Licht zu glänzen, das aus dem Fenster nach links herein kam. Mathew versuchte, sich selbst und das sinkende Übel Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu beruhigen, dass er keinen Grund hatte, sich vor seinem besten Freund zu fürchten. Aber in diesem Moment tat er es, und er konnte das Gefühl der Angst nicht aufhalten.

"eigentlich bin ich hier für dich hereingekommen, Mathew. "

Das Gefühl verdoppelte sich. Großartig, jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich so, als würde er sich hinwerfen.

Warum fühlte er sich so? Er kannte Arthur seit Jahren. Er sollte sich nicht vor ihm fürchten. Aber... Angst vor ihm war er.

Arthur lächelte immer noch entwaffnend, als er nach vorne trat, und Mathew shakily trat zurück. Sein Rücken war nun gegen die Druckmaschine. In eine Ecke gestützt, wie Sie war, war das so weit, wie er gehen konnte. Er war in die Enge getrieben.

Mathew versuchte, das erstickende Gefühl, das in seiner Kehle Aufstieg, zu schlucken, und scheiterte. Die Beunruhigung würde nicht verschwinden.

Sicher, Arthur war jetzt ein bisschen gruselig, aber er hatte ihm nie geschadet, nicht wahr? So hatte er auch noch nie gehandelt.

Es klickte schließlich in Mathew es Kopf, dass er wahrscheinlich etwas sagen sollte, oder Arthur würde ihn weiterhin wie eine Schlange sehen, die sein Maus-Dinner aufmacht.

"Oh, wirklich? " Mathew lachte und winzte über die Nervosität, die in seiner Stimme offensichtlich war.

Er wollte diese Begegnung wirklich bereuen und wie seltsam er am Morgen war, als seine Angst vor der Dunkelheit wegging. Wahrscheinlich hat er Arthur ausgeweir. Er müsste sich morgen entschuldigen. Aber wie konnte er seiner Angst helfen? Er fühlte immer etwas, das ihn beobachtete, wenn er nachts ausging. Paranoia vielleicht, aber er hat es nie im Laufe des Tages gespürt. Naja, zumindest nicht allzu oft. Vielleicht, wenn heiße Jungs in den Laden kamen und er mit Ihnen ein bisschen flirtete, dann spürte er manchmal jemanden, der ihn beobachtete. Auch hier war es vielleicht nur Paranoia oder Nerven.

Arthur machte einen weiteren Schritt näher, nah genug, um sich zu berühren, und Mathew schimpfte sich zum cowering.

Warum schrien seine Sinne ihn an, um zu laufen?

"Ich frage mich, wie Ihr Blut schmecken würde? Süß, wie der Ahornsirup, den man so sehr liebt und in allem zu stecken scheint. Weißt du, du rieche deswegen wie Ahornsirup. Aber trotz der langen Zeit, die ich euch gekannt habe, habe ich mich in Bezug auf einen menschlichen Zeitraum immer noch nicht von euch ernährt. Ich habe mich immer darüber gewundert, über mich selbst, warum ich dir nicht Schaden wollte. Aber nicht mehr. Heute Abend werde ich herausfinden, das kleine Puzzle, das Sie sind. "Arthur flüsterte, fast beruhigend, wie er sanft tippte Mathew es Kinn auf und zur Seite. Mathew blieb gefroren, violette Augen verriegelt auf den lebendigen grünen Augen, die ihn fasziniert hielten.

Da blickte Arthur hinab, an seinen Hals, und an, sich vorwärts zu lehnen, und Mathew brach sich frei vom Zauber, um seine Augen zu verschließen und zu zittern.

Das war der Grund, warum er Angst hatte.

"Hmmm, vielleicht sollten wir irgendwo ein bisschen privater gehen, Liebe. Willst du jetzt nicht unterbrochen werden, oder? "

Die Zähne drückten dicht und einengen seine milchig-weiße Haut zog sich nur leicht zurück, und Mathew erlebte ein Gefühl von Schwindel, als sich die Welt um Sie herum verlagerte. Dann wurde er auf ein flauschiges, vier posterbett geworfen, das in einem opulenten und altmodischen Raum aufgestellt war, in dem Arthur sich aufstellte und ihn niederlegte.


End file.
